Soyo
Soyo is a Saiyan OC by mufaso on Instagram. He is the son of Turles. This page is a work in progress. “We can't expect to cheat death all the time with the Dragonballs. We have to make sure, that we manage without them.” Appearance Soyo’s appearance doesn’t really change much, other than him growing his beard and having two facial scars after he joins the Time Patrol. Before joining the Time Patrol Soyo was always seen wearing a white Tracksuit with golden stripes. However, since joining the time patrol, he wears a green Jacket, a black tanktop, green cargo pants and black boots. Personality Soyo is exceedingly blunt and is never one to beat around the bush in a conversation. This can lead to him sounding harsh or pessimistic, but his words are usually meant with the best of intensions. He is shown to be incredibly loyal and always tries to see the good in people, which can lead to him being somewhat naïve and overly-trusting. When it comes to his family and friends, he becomes somewhat overprotective and loses his cool in battle. Timeline | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Soyo’s Timeline is an alternative to the main Dragonball timeframe, that mixes certain elements of “Dragonball Super: Broly”, ”Dragonball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan”, “Dragonball Z: Bardock – The Father of Goku” and “Dragonball Z: Plan to eradicate the Saiyans” together, in where Turles has a son and Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and everybody who was on Planet Vegeta do not survive the destruction of the Planet. Biography (Not Finished) Background Soyo was born on November 12th, Age 730 and is the son of Turles. On the day where Kalt destroys Planet Vegeta in the year 737, killing most Saiyans, Soyo is on a Mission, clearing out Dark Planet for the Kalt force with a small team of Saiyans. Shortly after the Saiyans receive the news about Planet Vegeta, they get ambushed by the Kalt force. Soyo and a Saiyan girl called Nion witness the slaughter of their teammates. They attempt to flee in one of their pods, but the Kalt force shoot the pod down. They believe they killed the young Saiyans and succeeded in their mission. The Kalt force leaves Dark Planet shortly after. Soyo and Nion survive, unconscious for a while. Nion wakes up first and sees the unconscious Soyo. She panics, as she is relatively inexperienced to survive on her own and therefore scared, but to her surprise Soyo wakes up as well. They wander without destination for the next few hours, until finding an intact Capsule. Without hesitation the young Saiyans entered the Capsule and press random buttons, as they can’t take it anymore. A voice erupts. The Auto Pilot states:” Taking course on: Planet Earth”. While flying to Earth, Soyo notices that Nions scouter is missing. Thinking that she destroyed it, in order to erase any left tracks, he destroys his as well. Planet Earth, a new home? A few days pass and the Capsule crashes on Earth in the middle of the night in a forest. The young two Saiyans found shelter in a nearby cave, eating everything, that came their way. One day Soyo came down with an illness, thanks to Earths climatic system. Nion, panicking again, runs out of the Cave in hope to find help in any form. She notices a building and a man outside, chopping wood with his hands. This man is Gohan. He notices the girl and asks if she is in need of help, seeing as she is still injured. Nion senses that this man is not a threat and asks him for help. They get Soyo and return to Gohans home immediately. Gohan takes care of Soyo, who just came down with a small fever, and treats Nion with bandages and herbs. While Gohan and Nion have dinner, Nion explains to him, who they are – a race from outer space, that are murderous and violent, that conquered planets for a galactic emperor named Kalt. Gohan in a bit of shock senses that Nion does not want to harm him. She has a positive and peaceful aura around her. Nion explains to him, that their Planet has been destroyed by Kalt and that they fled from the Kalt force. They landed by coincidence on Planet Earth and mean no harm. Gohan realizes that Nion and Soyo just want to survive and offers to raise them. Nion asks if it is no problem, to which Gohan assures her, he has not a single problem with it. In fact, it might be even more fun for him, since he’s been lonely for a while. The next day Soyo wakes up and notices that Nion is sleeping besides him in bed, in a different attire. He also notices the old man outside chopping wood and asks him who he is and why Nion and him are here. Gohan introduces himself, explains to him the situation and asks him for his opinion on the matter and if he’s fine with living together. Soyo states that he is thankful for Gohans help in this matter. The live together from that day on. Soyo and Gohan spar from time to time. Gohan is no match for Soyo at all, but Soyo does learn new moves from him as well. Soyo teases Nion most of the time and tricks her that way into sparring with him. This goes on for around 3 years. One day, a girl in a car almost ran over Nion, but Soyo was able to hold it off. The girl came out and apologized. She introduced herself as Bulma. The Saiyans took her to Gohan, who was surprised that she was on the search of the Dragonballs. Soyo asked him what the Dragonballs are about and Gohan explained to him, that if one gathers all 7 Dragonballs and summons the great Shenron, he will grant a wish. Soyo immediately was thrilled and decided to tag along with Bulma. Gohan tries to stop Soyo, but Soyo assures him, that he will be careful. Gohan tells Nion to go as well, since the Earth is a big Planet and has lots of sightseeing’s to behold. It would be a nice change of Pace for her to see new landscapes and new areas, meet new People. Soyo and Nion tell Gohan, that they shall return, once their wish has been granted. So, the three continue the search of the Dragonballs. On their Journey they meet countless of characters from the original cast such as Master Roshi, Oolong (which they leave for punishment), the Ox King and Chi-Chi, and last but not least – the Pilaf gang. Outside Pilafs Castle Bulma, Nion and Soyo summon the Dragon. Soyo states his wish – to revive the Saiyan race. Shenron replies that he cannot grant that wish, as it has been more than a year since their death. Soyo, in disbelief, let’s his head hanging. Nion asks Shenron, if he is able to get rid of Kalt’s army, to which Shenron replies negatively, as it is not in the Dragonballs to do so. Bulma is about to state her wish for the perfect boyfriend, as Soyo quickly wishes to know whether his older Sister Lima is still alive. Shenron tells him, that Lima is indeed still alive. She was able to survive the destruction of planet Vegeta and is now evading the Kalt force as well. Shenron states that their wish has been granted and wishes them farewell. Soyo and Nion look over to Bulma, who is in rage, asking what the hell Soyo has done, to which Soyo points a Ki ball at her and tells her to shut it. Nion stops Soyo and they decide to part ways with Bulma. They return back to Gohan and tell him about their journey and the search of the Dragonballs. Later that same day – Nion already went to rest, as Gohan is meditating, Soyo walks up to him. Soyo tells him that he needs to become stronger. Gohan asked if there is any particular reason, to which Soyo replies that his Sister is still alive and somewhere in outer space. He wants to find her, since she’s the only family he’s got left. He is aware, that with his current strength, there is little to no hope that he’ll be able to find her. He asks if there are any ways to become stronger fast on Earth, to which Gohan replies that he shall find Master Roshi as he is able to teach him new things, that can help him out on his journey. Soyo thanks Gohan for everything and asks to keep an eye out for Nion, as she has nothing to do with any of this. It is solely family business. Soyo takes off onto a journey, in hopes of reaching his goal. Master Roshi teaches Soyo the Kamehameha, the one-handed Kamehameha and the drunken fist fighting style, because Soyo saw him using it and found high interest in it. Soyo from then on trains like crazy for 2 years straight, giving Master Roshi almost no time to rest. A Namekians favor Soyo was resting outside the Kame house. He woke up as he sensed the presence of someone standing besides him. He sees a Namekian in a white robe looking at him, who apologizes for waking him up and introduces himself as Kami. Soyo asks Kami if he is looking for Master Roshi, who’s inside the Kame house, to which Kami replies that he is looking for Soyo instead, as he has a favor to ask him. Kami tells Soyo about Demon King Piccolo, who is currently searching for the Dragonballs to become young again and is a possible threat to Planet Earth. Soyo refuses to help at first, since he wants to have a low profile as of now, because of the Kalt force. Kami ensures him, that the Kalt force have no influence on Earths technology and have no interest in Planet Earth at all. Soyo asks why he should take on the Demon King in the first place, to which Kami replies that he has been keeping an eye on Soyo and Nion ever since they landed and knows what Soyo’s goal is as of right now and if Soyo stops the Demon King – Kami will take him to the outlook and other places, where Soyo can become stronger. Kami tells him that he’ll need assistance in taking on the Demon King and his children. As Kami said this Nion showed herself behind Kami with a serious face, almost tearing up. Soyo, in a bit of shock, shouts at Kami, asking what the hell he is thinking taking Nion with him. Kami replies that he believes the two of them make a pretty good team and that Nion also has increased in strength, as she now lives with Bulma at Capsule Corps. and uses the technology provided by them to train. Nion asks why Soyo left without saying a word to her, abandoning her and being all selfish. She states that they both are in this together, to which Soyo replies that it’s not her business at all and it’s something he has to do alone. Once they are done with the Demon King, Soyo will continue to walk his path alone, regardless of how Nion feels about the situation. The both of them defeat the Demon King Piccolo and his children, but before he died, King Piccolo laid a last egg. Soyo and Nion rushed to find the egg, but once found, the egg was empty. Soyo takes off to Kami’s lookout to continue his training, leaving Nion once again alone. The 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai 7 years have passed ever since Soyo and Nion have defeated the Demon King Piccolo. Nion has been growing up very fast to a height approximately of 4’11. She has been training with the gear provided by Bulma and swore to prove to Soyo that she is able to help him out. She also visits Gohan from time to time, checking in on him and spending time with him as well. Bulma asked Nion if she will participate in an upcoming tournament - the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, the world’s biggest tournament. Nion decides to participate, as she believes that it is a good opportunity to test her skills and strength. She informs Gohan about the Tournament and her participation, asking him if he is going to participate as well or will join as a spectator. Gohan is stating that he is to old and will spectate, rather than participate. He believes that he might see old friends and it would be a nice change of pace to go out again. On the day before the tournament the group of Nion, Bulma, Gohan meet up with their old friend Master Roshi, who has a new student called Krillin and took him to the tournament to see his progress. Nion states that if they should fight against each other, that she’s okay if Krillin doesn’t hold back, since it is a test of might. As Nion says that, she notices two entities, standing on the roof of the tournaments building. One hiding his face with a cloak and the other one gave Nion chills down her spine, as she couldn’t believe it – the other one looked exactly like Demon King Piccolo, just in a different attire. Both of them had an atmosphere around them, as if almost they would clash each other at any moment, giving Nion an adrenaline boost, just by looking at them. It is the perfect opportunity to test her might. The group spent time together before the tournament, catching up on how things that happened. Nion and Bulma tell Master Roshi how they stopped the Red Ribbon army from gathering the Dragonballs, working on new machines and how Nions training goes. The next day, the tournament is taking place. The two entities registered as Ma Junior and Saejima Taiga. As expected, Krillin, Nion, Ma Junior and Saejima taiga defeated every opponent they got set up against, with Ma Junior making quick work of his opponents and Saejima almost one- shotting his. Nion noticed this as well and goes against her initial plan of playing with her opponents and proceeding faster to the main attraction. Like in the original timeline – Ma Junior and Krillin got matched against one another, with Ma Junior being the victor of the match. Next up in the Semi-finals are Nion against Saejima, who still hasn’t shown his face, nor spoken a word. The battle was intense for Nion, as Saejima manages to evade and block everything she throws at him. In a small break, Nion is analyzing Saejima and considering attacking with Ki attacks and some new techniques she came up with, but her thoughts are interrupted, as Saejima finally began to speak and stated that he refuses to fight her, if she doesn’t go full on out on him. Nion, taking off her jacket, starts to power up immensely, causing a small whirlwind around her, that blew most spectators away. She charges at Saejima with a fist rush and Saejima responds to the fist rush with one as well. Both clashing, creating a constant air pressure, that continues to blow everybody away. Nion manages to get the better of Saejima, tricking him and trying to land a blow to his face. She doesn’t land it, but manages to grab the cloak and pulls it down, revealing Saejima’s face. Standing there, smiling, and stating that he is impressed – is Soyo. Nion couldn’t believe her eyes. He was standing there at approximately 6’2, looking down on her. Soyo goes on that they haven’t seen each other for a while and that Nion really is small for a Saiyan her age. Nion asks what happened to his Saiyan tail, to which Soyo brings it out of his pants. He throws a punch, that almost hit Nion if she hadn’t evaded it, telling her to continue, as they don’t have all day and he is here because of an important task. Their battle continues and Soyo wins by ring-out. Soyo goes up to Nion, reaching his hand out, stating that she has improved a lot and would like to catch up after the tournament. The final battle – Ma Junior vs Soyo was about to begin. Ma Junior went up to Soyo, with a big smirk, telling him that if Soyo should lose – Ma Junior will rule this Earth. The battle started shortly afterwards and it was an intense one. Soyo managed to come out victorious, but to everyone’s surprise, he didn’t get rid of Ma Junior, who turned out to be the offspring of Demon King Piccolo. Kami stepped out of the group telling they will require Piccolos assistance and everyone else’s as well. Kami proceeds to tell the group the reason why they are in need of their assistance. Kami senses that 3 ships are flying towards earth. Soyo proceeds that they don’t know who it is, but nonetheless should stay alerted and get ready for confrontation. Nion and Krillin agree to help and asks Roshi and Gohan – if they could provide support of any kind. They’ll see what they can do and Soyo states that he has already one other fighter, who is currently training with him, to help out as well. They proceed to plan out everything at capsule corps. Krillin and Nion now are training on the lookout as well, while Soyo trains with Hula, the Brother of Upa and son of Bora. After Nion completed Kami’s training, both her and Soyo went into the hyperbolic time chamber to continue their training. Category:Saiyan